


Harry Potter and the Bloody Odd Family

by Echo1374



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bat Family, Crossover, Gen, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo1374/pseuds/Echo1374
Summary: In Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts, for the first time he sees transfer students attending Hogwarts. They don't seem to know a thing about magic but Harry can't help but feel they have a lot to hide. Also, since when are Slytherins so nice?





	1. The Boy That Lives Up To His Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Damian will be in first year, Tim in third and Jason and Dick will be in fifth year. Their ages will change (I don't know their birthdays so....) but at the moment are:  
> Dick and Jason-14  
> Tim-13  
> Damian-11  
> I've never written anything before so the story will mainly be following Harry and Dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the train back to Hogwarts, the golden trio see a small first year talking about his father in a very similar way to a blonde git in their year.

When Harry Potter arrived at King's Cross, he wasn’t expecting to see the first of a family large enough to rival the Weasley's let alone one that were billionaires. ~~~~Although Wayne wasn't too well known outside of America that still didn't stop Hermoine Granger from pointing out the billionaire walking down the crowded, London platform.

"Ron, Harry look! Over there, it's  _the_ Bruce Wayne!" Hermoine gestured to a tall man in an expensive suit walking towards the trio. Ron gave her a confused look to which Hermoine sighed, "Bruce Wayne is a billionaire from Gotham. His company has made him the second richest man in the world, only losing to LexCorp." 

"Bloody hell! What's he doing here then?" Although the new information seemed to mean nothing to the redhead, he was still very impressed at the accomplishment. The man seemed to be alone, eyeing the platform numbers as he went along his way. "I don't know, he's probably just looking for his train." Hermoine quickly turned for the barrier "Come on, if we want to get an empty compartment we need to hurry." As Hermoine disappeared through the barrier, Ron and then Harry quickly follow suit, although Harry couldn't help but feel that their disappearance to platform nine and three quarters didn't go unnoticed by a very rich man.

●♧•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••♧●

"And why do we need to bring Drake with us?" Damian sneered at the brother in question. Bruce sighed. "We need a small group to attend Hogwarts and protect the students while looking for information about Voldemort and these Death Eaters, all while keeping a low profile on their secret identities. The four of you are the best for the job, especially since one family joining the school will be noticed less than any of the teams. " Bruce recited. He felt as if he'd been saying that a lot lately. Even though Batman didn't know much about what he was sending his sons into, which greatly annoyed the man and felt his ego beginning to downsize.  The family made their way down the platform, Bruce retracing his steps to where he'd seen the teenagers disappear. 

A lot had occurred during the last month in the Wayne household. Since finding out about the upcoming mission the mansion was always busy, between getting supplies (Bruce had to say, Diagon Alley was one of the most interesting places he's been to) preparing their cover stories and actually learning about the world of magic as well as trying to catch up on years worth of missed work (Damian had been abusing that fact a lot to his three brothers who wouldn't be starting first year). Zatara and Dumbledore been very helpful since requesting the mission.

**¤Flashback¤**

Zatara had come to the Justice League with a man named Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a tall man with a grey beard that was long enough to be tucked into his belt. He wore old, violet robes and had half moon glasses to cover his oddly twinkling, blue eyes. 

When Dumbledore had first entered the room, he walked straight over to Batman (a bold first move) and asked for the bat's four protégés/sons to go undercover at his school (another very bold move). "And why would I send them to this school, Mr?..." Batman growled at the newcomer. "Oh yes, forgive me, Mr Wayne. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the owner of a school in Scotland, named Hogwarts, where we teach witchcraft and wizardry to our students. Last year, a great evil returned to the wizarding world that was thought to be defeated, who is sadly an old student of mine, Lord Voldemort.

"I believe that he will be going after one of my current students and I hope that by having your sons attend Hogwarts and take part in Mr Potter's year, I will be able to keep the boy safe from the upcoming troubles of the school while keeping an ear out for anything suspicious." As Dumbledore finished his speech, the room remained silent. 

The league gaped at the old man, still trying to comprehend all the information and what he was asking. You don't take even one of the bats away from the rest without any consequences. Batman was the first to reply "How do you know who I am?" Dumbledore smiled "When you've been around as long as I have, Mr Wayne, you learn a great deal." The Dark Knight did not look happy with that answer and proceeded to give the man a bat glare, which did not appear to phase the wizard in the slightest. Instead he smiled, the twinkle in his eyes growing, succeeding in annoying the bat even more.

Before Bruce could refuse, question or maybe even hit the man, Zatara spoke up "Bruce, believe me when I say this but I wouldn't have brought Dumbledore here unless the need was great. Voldemort is a dangerous man who'll kill without a second thought." Zatara turned to face the entire league "His goal is to kill all those without magic and witches and wizards who were born into families without magic. Most are even too afraid to say his name, only referring to him as _"He-who-must-not-be-named_ " or  _"You-know-who"_. I believe that with your training, the boys are the best for the job." The last line being directed at the Bat. Bruce sighed. He trusted Zatara, after all he had his own child and knew he was asking of Bruce but if Voldemort wasn't stopped now they'd still have to fight him later, when he'd be even more powerful.

"What will they need for the school?"

**¤End Flashback¤**

Their wands had been specially enchanted by Dumbledore and Zatara to be used by each of his sons as well as anything electronic so that it would work inside the school grounds (Tim was overjoyed to have a laptop that didn't need to be charged and always had reception and Internet access, although he'd seemed to have forgotten it was for contacting Bruce and for searching for information). The last thing they'd gotten from Dumbledore were what appeared to be two identical, plain, wooden shoeboxes. But of course, they were magic. Bruce currently had one of the boxes in the bat cave while the other was with Dick. The boxes could transport inorganic materials, liquids and electronic devices (even letters in case the illegal laptop was found) from one box to the other in the matter of seconds. Bruce really had to hand it to Dumbledore, the boxes would be a brilliant way for discreetly smuggling in any needed equipment.

"Do you all have your tickets?" Bruce turned to his sons. Each one was pushing a large cart and each one had something special. While Dick and Tim had the box and laptop, Damian had brought Alfred the cat, who sat leisurely on top of the cart since Damian refused to put him in a cage. Jason had the newest member to the pets of the bat family. On his cart he had a cage which housed a large, dark Eurasian owl who they referred to as "Bruce" (but was actually named Bat-Owl and would join Bat-Cow in the cave when they returned). Originally Jason and Dick had wanted to get a bat to bring them the newspaper but with the whole point of the owl being to "blend in", the idea was unfortunately shot down.

A chorus of "yes's" and a "yes father" were given to Bruce in reply. "Do you all have your belts?" Each boy patted their waist where a new, thick, black belt were situated, in exchange for what they usually wore with their uniforms. Although they stored less, it was still essential, not even Alfred or Bruce left the manor without one.

Tim eyed the platform numbers around them "No luck on the unexisting train platform then?" "No. All you have to do is run through the barrier here and we'll be on our way." Tim did not look amused at the idea of running into an old brick wall. Bruce smirked "Suit yourself then." Bruce walked up to the barrier and went to put his hand against it only for part of his limb to disappear. He looked back at his sons, who were wide-eyed with wonder, shock and excitement. No one else seemed to notice the billionaire was one arm down before he fully disappeared through the supposedly brick barrier. 

Dick was the first to follow, he ran through with Jason hot on his heels, nearly running into Bruce on the other side. Damian appeared next to the Hogwarts Express a moment later. Tim was last to go through, he'd taken his time, trying to figure out how wizards hadn't been discovered sooner with such an open way of access to the magic platform. _Anyone could just fall in!_

Once their carts were unloaded, Bruce ran over the plan for the upcoming year. Dick and Jason would look out for the Potter boy and make sure he wasn't getting up to something too dangerous, as that seemed to be an annual occurrence with Potter and his friends. Tim and Damian would be on the look out for any Death Eater/Voldemort activity in the school. Everyday the four would report back any new findings and send the Daily Prophet through the box for Bruce to examine and write up in the mission's file.

The train let out a high pitched whistle and Bruce quickly hugged and said goodbye to his sons (including Alfred the cat who Damian had to now carry as he was down a cart). The Robins jumped onto the train, Bruce watched it until it had started up and continued to watch it until it was out of sight. Before he left Bruce wiped a tear from his eye. This would be the longest mission he'd sent his sons on. It would be the first time in what seemed like forever that he didn't have a little bird in the cave or manor. It will be a lot quieter now in Gotham, with the empty house reminding him of a time years ago before he met his first son. It almost seemed scary to think about.

Bruce finally turned away and joined the sea of parents and others all making their way out of the magical platform, back towards their homes. 

But he could have sworn he'd seen the bright red hair of the woman in front of him before.

●♧•••••••••••••••••••••••••••♧●

 As Harry made his way from carriage to carriage, he happened to run into a, sadly, very familiar face of one Draco Malfoy. The fifth year stood outside a compartment, with his two lackeys, where a small, first year boy stood at its door. The boy held his head high as if he was superior to anyone and everone around him. He had black hair and blue eyes and wore expensive clothes that Harry's greedy aunt and uncle would trade him in a heartbeat for, even if the clothes would be useless to them. "Move out of my compartment you incompetent mudblood!" Draco snarled at the young boy. Obviously this argument hadn't just begun but things were heating up fast. The boy didn't even react to the elder teen's statement until Harry heard a low growl. 

The boy's face turned fierce. "What did you just call me?" Harry felt the levels of danger and hostility run off the boy. "My family's blood is purer than yours will ever be, you scum. Go call daddy all you want but know that if you disrespect my family again you won't have an arm to use that crappy stick of a wand." This was a fact. Harry could see that the boy was dead serious but obviously Malfoy couldn't understand that he was in trouble. He just had to open his big mouth.

"I'd like to see you try,  ** _mudbood_** " Malfoy poked the boy's chest "My father could ruin your entire family if he found out someone like you even layer a figure on me-" In a flash the boy had caught Malfoy's outstretched arm, twisted it and then had it snap under the small bit of pressure he had applied to it. Malfoy screamed. "I'd like to see you try." The boy spat before returning to his compartment. Harry stood back and smirked as Malfoy and his goons rushed past, not even seeming to notice his presence.

"Well that was an eventful two minutes." Harry stated as he finally continued his search for an empty compartment. "I hope their paths cross again" Harry laughed quietly to himself. At least he had learned two things from that little display: Do not disrespect that first year or any of his relations and do not go into that compartment.

As Harry passed the boy's compartment he couldn't help but hear laughter and someone being praised for only breaking an arm rather then stabbing said injured person.

Not a good sign in Harry's opinion..... Not at all.

*********Chapter End**********


	2. The Cheerful Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Robins get sorted, fans are made and Dick is disappointed about being in the dungeons.  
> Harry wonders how there can be a Slytherin like Dick Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If at any time during this or future chapters, I say "jumper" please note that I am Irish and this is what we call a sweater (or whatever you call it) so please ignore the change.
> 
> Also, I keep seeing everwhere how like Dick is like, really good looking and stuff so I'm kinda going to abuse that in this chapter as well as with the other Robins. It won't really appear in other chapters but I just want to have fun with the idea that Harry can't believe the attention girls are giving them.

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at it's destination, the Robins had already decided that they did not like their school uniforms. In better terms, they hated their robes. The boys were used to the preppy uniforms of Gotham Academy but having to wear some sort of bath robe did not sit well with them. How were they meant to do a flip? Talk about restrictive clothing.

Jason was now sporting his brown, leather jacket over his shirt, deciding not to wear too many layers by not wearing the thick, woollen sweater either. His black tie, perfectly tied by himself, was pulled down so it hung loosely against his chest. Even if Jay liked school, he wasn't going to just walk around looking like he had a stick up his ass.

Tim had decided to not wear the tie as well as the robe. His shirt was untucked, deeming it more comfortable, and he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his wrist was am expensive watch Alfred had given him so he'd know what time it is and  _definitely_ not so he'd know it was time to get off the batcomputor and go to sleep.

Damian had also gotten rid of the robes but had also removed his shoes and instead wore black, combat boots (of course with hidden daggers inside). Every one of his buttons were done up, with his tie tightened as far as it would go, as he seemed to like the formality of the way he looked.

Dick hadn't changed much of his uniform, opting to just ditch the robes and leave half of his shirt untucked with his tie becoming the "just right" between his brothers: "loose" and "tight".

When the group finally finished their alterations, they noticed that most of the students had already left the train. Running outside, all of the Robins were forced to join the first years in the boat ride. It was probably best off that way anyway, wouldn't want Damian getting any ideas with those horse things the boys spotted. He's too much like his father in that way.

All of the batkids were placed in a single boat, of course being family and all, was not the brightest idea, especially with being the batfamily as well. 

"What's this _thing_ meant to do? It's tiny, how are we supposed to fit?" Damian glared at the small, wooden rowboat. All the other students had left leaving only a single boat for the brothers.

"Well it's obviously meant to bring us across the lake, Demon Spawn" Tim stated, staring off at the boats ahead of them, probably wishing he'd been a bit faster in getting off the train. 

"Come on lil' D, it's not that bad. You can sit on my lap!" Dick called out enthusiastically. Damian's eyes widened, appalled at the idea but in a split second Dick had acted. Dick grabbed the ex-assassin in a hug before taking a running jump into the rowboat. They landed noisily and caused the boat to rock dangerously in the water, threatening to throw the two in.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" Damian roared, trying to fight his way out of the hug "IF WE FALL INTO THE WATER, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T MAKE IT OUT!" Dick laughed as he plopped down at the back of the boat, still holding Damian in an iron grip. 

"You two should get on quick, unless you want swap places with Damian?" Dick called to the 2nd Robin, who was laughing at the oddly ordinary antics of his older brother, and the 3rd Robin, who stood with a bemused smile at the unfortunate luck that his younger brother would get when with the eldest. The two froze realising the threat Nightwing had made before Tim scurried to the boat's front seat while Jason smacked into the space next to Dick so fast, it was if he'd shot himself out of one of his guns, aiming to blast a hole into the already dingy boat. Dick was sure he felt the bench beginning to crack in half beneath him from the impact.

The boat began to inch forward, at a speed that seemed to be a crawl compared to the other boats. "Wait, are we moving or was that just us getting in?" Jason looked over the side of the boat "Isn't there any paddles or something? Some lifeboat this would make?"

"All the other boats just moved along themselves. There's just too many of us..... also most of us aren't little first years" Tim answered.

"Why don't you jump off then Drake, it's not like you're needed on this mission anyway." Damian smirked.

"Yeah, Replacement jump off." Jason joined in with his youngest brother. Dick gave the two a scolding glare.

"I did not learn magic and come out here, into the middle of nowhere, for no reason. So. Shut. Up."

**< Timebreak>**

A great deal of arguing later and the boat began to near the cliff where the students had gotten of a good few minutes prior. 

"Just great, first day and we're late." surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly, Jason "the school lover" Todd muttered.

"Hey, don't worry Jay-bird. See over there, if we climb up we might be able to scrape a minute or two off our time," Dick said. Pointing at a place just ahead of them that the cliffs seemed to dip down until it's about two metres (six feet) high from the water. It wasn't too far away from the steps they were meant to use but it was enough. "We'll make it with the boat and maybe not miss the opening ceremony that Dumbledore told us about."

As the cliff drew nearer, Tim stood ready to jump. "Ready.....NOW!" Dick yelled, setting off Tim who flipped easily onto the cliff. Jason stood next to Dick, preparing to go, but before Dick could say a word Damian pushed off of his brother, getting a foot onto Jason's shoulder before pushing off again, this time flipping over Tim and landing smoothly behind him with a cocky smirk. While this was happening Jason fell back into Dick, slightly steadying himself but pushing the elder out headfirst, backwards into the water. Jason quickly jumped out of the boat before he could fall, landing harshly against the cliff face before pulling himself up. Now empty, the enchanted boat began to make its way back to the train, rejoining it's fellow boats. Dick on the other hand was now stuck in the water, without the means of reaching the cliff.

Once up Jason grabbed the younger two beside him and began to run towards the castle. "What is the meaning of the Todd?" Damian glared.

"Well, _your Highness_ , Golden Boy back there seems to have fallen into the water and unless you want to go back and help, I'd keep running." And run they did...... to the entrance before realising they had no idea on where they where meant to be.

"Now what?" Tim questioned as Jason walked down the corridor

"Now-" Jason was cut off when a great noise rang through the castle. "Now what was that?"

"-Tt- it was applauding you dim witted fool" Damian strutted ahead "Probably coming from the opening ceremony Grayson was talking about." The applause rang out again "And my best bet is that it's coming from where we need to go."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Jason ran off ahead, the other Robins just on his tail feathers.

♧○••••••••••••••••••••••••••○♧

Harry was still wondering about the horse things he and Luna had seen pulling the carriages when he sat down at the Gryffindor table. What  _were_  those things? 

Harry jumped at the sharp jab he suddenly got in the ribs. "Harry, you need to pay attention. How do you expect to learn in class if you can't even listen to your friends?" Hermoine scolded.

Ron burst out sniggering "Don't worry Harry, at least you saw the fall of Draco Malfoy."

Speaking of the ferret. The blond was currently sitting quietly amongst his Slytherin goons, a hand gripping his arm where it had been fixed earlier from his run in with the terrifying first year on the train. 

"I wish I had been there to see it," Ron sighed "Can you imagine it 'Moine? A tiny first year snapping his arm. Without even using a wand!" Hermoine gave a disapproving look to the redhead.

"Believe me Ron, you would've had goosebumps if you'd seen this kid. He was terrifying. I didn't even look in the compartment when I passed by after," Harry laughed.

"Doesn’t it seem odd though?" Hermoine questioned "A wizard, let alone a young boy, never physically hurt someone themselves, they usually just use a wand."

"Are you saying you didn't want Malfoy put in his place?" Ron shot at her. She didn't reply. "Exactly. I say that hero's gonna be Gryffindor for sure. It'd take guts to stand up and win to someone like Malfoy."

Before the conversation could continue, the large oak doors of the hall opened revealing the scared first years. The sorting hat was then brought out by McGonagall along with the small, old, three-legged stool students used only ever once on their first day at Hogwarts. McGonagall set the worn wizard hat on the stool where it began to move as if it had a mouth, speaking a rhyming song. A warning almost. Each year bringing a new song to the students ears.

《I am not going to waste everyone's time with the sorting hats song. It's long and is the same in nearly every fifth year Harry Potter fanfic. I'm just gonna skip to after the hat scene》

"Bloody Hell. What was all that about?" The youngest Weasley boy looked to Hermoine waiting for the explanation that was about to come.

"Honestly Ron, it was telling us that a great danger is coming soon and that the four houses will need to come together to fight it." 

《This is what was basically said anyway》

Hermoine whispered along with what seemed to be all the other students about the Hat's new song.

"Fat chance of that happening." Ron laughed

"You don't think it's on about  _him_ , do you?" Hermoine asked the ebony haired boy across from her. Harry placed a hand on his head, fingers feeling the marked skin on his forehead.

"I don't know but we need to be prepared for the worst." The trio nodded in agreement when McGonagall unrolled a large piece of parchment and began calling out the names of the terrified first years in the middle of the hall.

**< Timebreak>**

"What do you think is wrong?" Hermoine asked no one in particular as the last first year was left on his own, standing in the middle of the room. 

"What are you on about?" Ron turned to the witch in question. McGonagall was standing next to a young, blonde girl as the hat silently sorted her. The witch seemed to be frowning at the last first year, scaring the daylights out of the poor boy, not knowing what he'd already done wrong.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted, setting the house in question to give a polite, quiet round of applause as the girl skipped over to their table. 

"Walsh, William." McGonagall spoke once the room had quietened. The remaining boy quickly made his way up to the stool and the sorting began. McGonagall's gaze still seemed to be looking around the room. 

"There must be a student missing. McGonagall seems to be looking for someone." Hermoine rose in her seat, joining the search for the missing student.

"Now that you say it, I haven't seen that boy, the one who broke Malfoy's arm" Harry's eyes searched the tables for the strange boy. "And he's not the type of person you'd miss." Hermoine frowned.

"What do-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The trio's house burst into applause as William ran to a seat next to other first years. As soon as the boy sat, before the house could even stop clapping, a thunderous  _ **BANG!**_ ran through the room. The entire room turned to the large doors at the end of the room when voices suddenly became audible.

"OOOOWWWWWWWwwwww!"

"Great work Todd, your stupidity never fails to impress me." a second voice replied.

"Shut it, Demon Spawn. Like you wouldn't burst through a door on the run."

"But unlike you, I'd succeed in doing so."

"Why you little shit!"

A few gasps rang out among the students. Harry noticed a few people had amused looks on their faces rather than confused, seemingly enjoying the unexpected show.

"Ssshhhhhhhh, they can hear you." A third voice was revealed, they must have heard the gasps. The three then fell silent.

McGonagall seemed to have snapped back to attention as she cleared her throat before loudly saying "Wayne, Damian."

"Oooooo, someone's in trouble~" the first voice sang before they burst out laughing, soon joined by the third voice but fell silent a moment before one of the hall's doors opened slightly and a familiar boy slipped through the gap alone. Malfoy paled.

"That must be Bruce Wayne's son." Hermoine added to the whispers that had erupted when the boy appeared. Now that he realised it, the boy - Damian - did actually look like the billionaire.

"That's also the boy who broke Malfoy's arm." Harry added.

"He looks like the ferret too." Although Damian didn't really look like Malfoy, Harry and Hermoine understood what Ron meant. Damian had this proud presence about him, an aura almost. He walked with his head high, taking in and evaluating everything around him and seeing himself above it. He had an air of authority. But unlike Malfoy, it was created without trying or any effort. Unlike Malfoy, Damian truly seemed dangerous. The students he walked past fell silent and only following the boy with their wide eyes, a few girls remained whispering and Harry understood why, the boy was attractive like his father. Like his father, Damian had blue eyes and an attractive face with short black hair. Unlike Wayne, Damian had very tanned skin, which must have meant his mother was foreign. As Damian walked, Harry realised that the boy wasn't wearing his full uniform like the other first years. His robe was missing. Harry then realised that the boy was even wearing thick, black boots, which explained why instead of the clicking of shoes, he heard soft thuds.

Damian sat on the stool, understanding that whatever was happening, this was what he was meant to do. As McGonagall placed the hat on Damian's head, Harry heard the voices return.

"Hey Timbers, what do you think they're doing?" Voice #1 asked.

"Maybe if you'd listen yourself you'd-"

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. Damian didn't even flinch at the sound or even the outburst of clapping. Damian slowly made his way to the end of the table in question. The boy smirked as his eyes saw Malfoy. Ron and Harry laughed at Draco's face as it paled even more at the newest member. Hermoine frowned at her friends.

The students began to chat, thinking the ceremony was over, forgetting about the voices at the door until McGonagall cleared her throat. The room quietened again.

"Joining third year will be Mr Wayne's brother Mr Timothy Drake."

Hermoine's eyes widened "What? B-but we've never had a transfer before!"

The hall's door opened again. This time a boy -Timothy- walked in. Timothy had long, straight, black hair that covered the tip of his ears, his fringe was parted at the front revealing the boys face. He had pale skin and pale blue eyes. Like his "brother", Timothy wasn't wearing a robe either. Unlike his brother, Timothy didn't walk with authority, instead he took quick, calculated steps, tired eyes analysing everything he saw. He was much taller than his younger brother, a few inches short of Harry even. A few more girls began to whisper. Harry, annoyingly, could easily say it was about the good looking brothers.

Timothy sat on the too small stool with a bored look on his face, not interested in the enchanted hat talking to him inside his head at all. The hat was on Timothy's head for a moment when it shouted out Slytherin again. He quickly took a seat across from Damian. 

Once the clapping died down McGonagall called out again. "Joining fifth year," the golden trio perked up "brother of Messrs Drake and Wayne, Mr Jason Todd." 

Harry quickly realised this was the boy who'd ran into the door when trying to open it and then quickly realised why there was such a loud bang. Jason was massive. He was taller than most sixth years and looked stronger than Crabbe and Goyle. The first thing Harry noticed though was Jason's lack of robes, the brown, leather jacket sticking out like a sore thumb. Harry could practically hear jaws drop at the pure boldness of the boy on his first day. The next thing that stood out was the white fringe Jason had. Most of his hair was short and black so having a long, white fringe basically sticking out of the front of his head stood out just as much as his jacket did. Jason had green, tinted blue, eyes and looked tough, as if he'd seen hell itself. As Jason swaggered up to McGonagall smirking, Harry could hear over a third of the girls in the room whispering.

Harry noted Ron giving Hermoine an annoyed look, that she missed because of the fact she was now also staring at the boy.  _What is with this family. They just have to be good looking as well as rich?_ Harry couldn't help but be annoyed too.  _At least they don't look too sociable, let alone friendly_.

(If only he knew what was to come)

Jason almost looked comical being forced to sit on the small stool, he stretched out one of his long legs, trying to sit more comfortably but it would seem impossible for anyone but first years. Once more, it took the sorting hat a moment or two before calling out Slytherin once more.

Harry tried to joke to Ron, saying that they were trying to become the Weasley's of the Slytherin house. He did not look impressed and instead scowled in reply.

As Jason arrived at the Slytherin table, he stopped before looking between his two younger brothers. When he looked at Damian, the younger sent him a glare that even Harry flinched at, concluding in Jason sliding in next to Timothy.  _What was that about?_

"And finally, also joining fifth year, brother of Messrs Drake, Todd and Wayne, Mr Richard Grayson." McGonagall announced.  _Seriously? Anouther one?_

Everyone turned to the door, but no one came. Jason started to laugh, Timothy had his head bowed, trying to remain quiet while Damian had a small smirk. McGonagall turned to the brothers. _  
_

"Mr Todd, would you mind telling me where you brother is?"

"Last I saw him," Jason said between laughs "we were on our way here, and he was falling behind."

McGonagall huffed before quickly making her way to the other end of the room. Just as she reached the door, it flung open knocking the witch back. Gasps rang out as the professor fell back but in a flash a arm had caught the woman around her waist and twirled both of them around, bringing the two to a stand, with McGonagall facing the door again, and taking a step back. The boy in question was soaking wet. His shirt now clung to him, becoming transparent and revealing the boys tan skin. His sweater was being held in the arm that he hadn't caught McGonagall with and appeared to have more water in it that the boy himself was drenched in. The boy had his head bowed, long, wet hair hiding his face. 

This must be the missing brother, Richard. "Forgive me, Miss. I didn't realise there was someone behind the door. I hope you aren't hurt." Richard politely said, only his brothers knowing that he was mimicking the way Alfred spoke and began sniggering at the likeness.

"I'm fine boy. Now where were you? Why are you soaking wet?" 

Richard's head glanced to where his brothers were sitting, a huge grin on his face. "I believe I was abandoned by my brothers to find my own way to the castle once I _fell back._ "

McGonagall seemed to accept this answer, not too bothered by whatever the the brothers had done to the eldest. With a flicked of her wrist, McGonagall removed the water from Richard, his tan skin no longer visible through his shirt and his black hair springing up into a fluffy looking mess.

As Richard put on his sweater McGonagall turned, making her way back up the room when Harry noticed something he'd never seen before. McGonagall was blushing. _What the hell?_

The reason for this was noticed by everyone in the room the moment Richard actually showed his face. The boy who'd saved her was a model, better than any model even. His eyes were an amazingly bright blue that harry couldn't even compare to anything and his smile was so friendly and genuine, it was as if everyone here were his friends and no matter what you'd say, he'd always understand and support you, which is a very weird way to describe a smile. Harry could not see a flaw in Richard which worried him and nearly every other boy in the room. If people like this existed, what hope do the rest of them have? Despair grew as every girl in the room stayed silent, watching the boy as he walked up after McGonagall. Forget the students, what hope was left with even McGonagall being affected by this boy? What even was this family?

Never in Harry's life did he wish for someone to be an absolute jerk before, but he just had to hope there was something bad about Richard. Anything.

Harry lost more hope when he heard whispers about the other side of Richard.  _Seriously? Now even his butt probably has multiple fanclubs._ Harry could even heard a few being made this instant. 

When Richard sat next to McGonagall, Harry wondered which house he'd be in. Unlike his brothers, Richard looked unbelievably friendly so Slytherin was out. Possibly Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but Harry finished with the most likely being Hufflepuff. Richard reminded him a lot of Cedric and felt that maybe it'd be nice to have someone like that back in the school.

Harry's idea was shattered as the hat called out Slytherin. _Since when would that be classified as a Slytherin?_ Even Snape's jaw dropped! World firsts were just being made left and right today!

Richard hopped up and went to his brothers at the sound of confused clapping (and even the odd, daring wolf whistle). He slipped into a seat between Damian and a random fourth year who kept glancing at the new boy. He slung an arm around Damian, not noticing the death glare Damian was sending him.

_Here for not even 10 minutes and they're already becoming the most famous family ever at Hogwarts. The Waynes: the most attractive family, made of Slytherins with the least Slytherin like boy ever among them._

 "What just happened?" Harry spoke to his friends. Ron didn't even look annoyed anymore, just unsure.

"I think Slytherin just got upgraded by five hundred in the space of ten minutes is what just happened." Ron said distractedly as he looked away from the family of models. Ron blinked, bringing his mind back to attention. "Of course a family of good looking billionaires would be sneaky."

"Ron!" Hermoine rejoined her friends "Just because they're in Slytherin doesn’t mean they're bad people."

"Did you even see the glare that little guy sent his brothers? If he could break and arm, what can the others do?"

"I thought you were happy about the "fall of Draco Malfoy". What changed?"

"I bloody saw  them, that's what changed. I mean, they must be sneaky. How else could the last guy get into Slytherin?"

"Maybe they're ambitious? They are the kids of a billionaire CEO." Hermoine countered "The thing that I don't get is why they're at Hogwarts, America has its own magic school, so why come here?"

_Maybe Voldemort got to Wayne? He did go after rich families but they're not purebloods so that can't be it._

Dumbledore then rose, bringing silence to the room. "To our newcomers, welcome. To our old hands, welcome back. There is a time for speech making but now is not it. Tuck in!"

Suddenly, the empty plates in front of them were packed with food, earning a few gasps and wide eyed looks of amazement from some of the new students. 

**< Timebreak>**

As dinner ended, Dumbledore rose. The room fell silent once more as Dumbledore made his annual speech, warning and informing students for the coming year. He said the usual, Filch adding to his list of prohibited items, students stay out of the Forbidden Forest, the trio glanced at each other, smirking. Dumbledore then introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, someone very familiar to Harry.

"She's one of the ministry! She was at my trial." Harry whispered, gesturing to the toad like woman covered in pink at the head table.

"What's she doing here?" Ron asked.

"She probably got sent here to keep an eye on Harry and Dumbledore for the Ministry." Hermoine replied.

"Hem hem"

The trio froze. Dumbledore had been interrupted by Umbridge. Even the teachers were staring at her now as the short woman stood (becoming about an inch or two taller than when she was sitting) and walked over to the podium where Dumbledore had been speaking. Dumbledore stepped aside, still looking slightly taken aback at her interruption.

Umbridge cleared her throat with a little "hem hem". "Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." She let out another "hem hem" Before continuing her speech. 

Harry honestly tried to listen at the beginning but zoned out as what the toad was saying went over his head. From what he could tell from those around him though, not many people seemed to understand or look very happy. 

Whwn she finished Dumbledore returned to the podium. "Thank you, Professor Umbridge. Now, Quidditch try outs....."

"Blimey, what was all that about?" Ron asked a certain brainy witch. 

"It's not good, at all." Hermoine made a disgusted face ""Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged," "pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." It's the Ministry trying to take control!"

"She can't do anything can she? I mean, Dumbledore wouldn't let her."

"Not yet anyway, but we'll need to be even more careful about what we say now." Hermoine whispered "Especially with the Order."

Students began shuffling about the hall, realising Dumbledore must have dismissed the students. Hermoine shot up out of her seat.

"Ron! We've got to show the first years where to go!"

"Oh yeah. Oi! You lot, midgets!" Hermoine scowled at her fellow prefect.

"Ron you can't call them midgets."

"But look at them 'Moine, they're tiny."

Harry laughed at his friends as he walked off alone. He was still put out that he didn't become a prefect but it was best friend so he couldn't be too upset.

As Harry was walking out, the boy in front of him suddenly stopped, nearly causing Harry to walk into him.

 _What the hell?_ Harry walked to face the boy, wondering why he'd just stand in the way of everyone but when Harry saw his face, he noticed it was Richard.

Richard was standing alone, looking up, wide eyed and open mouthed in amazement.

Following his gaze, Harry smirked in realisation. Richard was watching the enchanted staircases. Harry acted very similar when he first saw them. They really an amazing sight. 

"Which floor do the Slytherins stay on?"

Harry turned back to Richard. He hadnt moved, his gaze still on the stairs.

"Slytherins only use the stairs to get to classes." Harry said, unsure if Richard really had said anything.

Richard frowned and gave Harry a quick glance. "What do you mean?"

Harry gestured to the only stairs leading down rather than up. Full of students who only black with green accents. "The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons."

Richard's head snapped towards Harry, looking absolutely horrified "What do you mean we're in the dungeons. Everyone else is going up."

Harry shrugged. "Ravenclaw in the highest tower, Gryffindor on a lower one, Hufflepuff somewhere around the kitchens and Slytherin in the dungeons. That's just the way it's always been."

Richard pouted "We use them to go to classes though, right?" Did he actually just _pout_ over wanting to use _stairs_? How is he an actual Slytherin?

Harry blinked, slightly confused. "Um, yeah. Most of our classes will up there, except for Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Our?"

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. We all use the same rooms but the house years are in pairs." Harry left out the part where their houses hated each other. He'd see soon enough.

Pout suddenly gone, Richard gave him a huge smile. (Harry swore that he heard sighing behind him. There was probably a group of girls watching the new fifth year.)

"So you and I are in the same class? That's great!" Richard beamed, sticking out his hand to Harry. "I'm Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick for short."

Harry frowned.  _What? HOW is this boy a Slytherin? He's too friendly and happy._

He shook Dick's hand. "Harry Potter."

"Hey, Dickhead! Let's go!" Someone shouted.

Harry and Dick turned to see Jason standing at the top of the dungeon's stairs next to his other brothers. They looked bored, tired and unimpressed, passing students glancing and whispering at them or giving Jason weird looks for his sudden outburst. 

"See you tomorrow Harry." Dick waved goodbye as he bounced over to his brothers and left for the dungeons.

Harry shook his head as he finally made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

Richard Grayson. A boy who tells people to call him Dick and is the furthest thing away from any other Slytherin. He doubted anyone could explain that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for leaving bookmarks, kudos and coments for the last chapter.  
> Don't forget to comment if you spot anything in this one!


	3. The Real Dangerous Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio befriend Dick and his white fringed brother, discovering another Hermoine from their classmates and that there might be more to this family then good looks, money and an odd sense of humour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the actual hell! I got like over a hundred hits in like 3 or 4 hours, that's so cool!
> 
> Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC but I've never read the comics. Don't kill me! I've seen stuff about them but I don't own a single one. If you think I could change the characters in some way please tell me or if you see a spelling mistake.

When the Robins entered the Slytherin common room they discovered that even the batcave was more homely than the cold, dark place. 

They weren't entirely sure though if it was the actual room giving off this feel or the snobby people who crowded it. 

Hell, they'd even rather fight the Joker than be stuck out there with everyone else. Jason especially would like the fighting idea.

The room itself was made up of polished tile floors, stone walls, a grand mantlepiece, leather sofas and mahogany tables, shelves and chairs to name a few, all of which were a very familiar black with a not so familiar green and silver accent and accessories. It was actually pretty nice.

It reminded them of the fancy rooms they'd seen when with Bruce at galas and parties in wealthy hotels and manors. Just a lot darker, enchanted, full of teenagers and with a green tinted fire in the hearth of the fireplace.

When they entered the room, whispers broke out. Students stared at them, watching as the boys hurried to their bedroom.

Dumbledore had made sure that the four of them got their own room, not wanting other students accidentally finding anything they shouldn't.

How awkward would it be trying to explain why you have hidden compartment in your jacket for a gun and have said gun in it, Jason? Or your daggers, Damian and especially the laptop Tim. That would get them caught straight away.

It may have stirred some questions in the other Slytherins but it wasn't the worst thing ever. Weirder things has happened to people that letting a family share a room. 

Said room was a lot more comfortable than the common room. Four mahogany beds with silver drapes, green and white bedsheets and matching lockers and chests accompanied each bed. All luggage was neatly stacked at a different bed. The great Alfred himself couldn't have done it better.

Alfred the cat lay asleep on a bed that soon was to become Damian's. With Damian between Jason and Dick and Tim across from him, Dick could only hope that they could last the year, or maybe that at least the school lasts. Bat-Owl was no where to be seen but the boys were already informed of the owlery. 

And so the Robins began unpacking.

"Hey Goldie, who was Mr Spectacles back there?" Jason questioned, carefully transferring his guns and explosives from his trunk to the bottom of his chest.

"That, Little Wing, was Harry Potter himself."

"Wait. Did you seriously just run into him by mistake?" Tim joined in. "There must be around seven hundred students in this school and you just happen to make, the single one we're meant to protect, into your new best friend. How?"

"I'm just that lucky." Dick grinned "Besides I wouldn't say best friends yet but we'll all be besties soon. Right Jay?"

"Like hell we will. I'm not going to let you drag my grades down just so you can befriend the target of a psychopath, even if we're protecting the kid."

Damian unsheathed one of his swords, eyeing it to make sure it was still sharp and spotless before he hid it in his chest with the rest of his equipment. Hiding all evidence by placing neatly folded clothes on top of the weapons.

Can't get craftier then that, can you?

"Out of all of us, I really didn't think you'd be the one most worked up about schoolwork Todd. After all, you don't seem to look like the academic type." Damian smirked at Jason's red face.

"What are you trying to say Demon Spawn." Jason growled, abandoning his remaining packed clothes.

"-Tt- This is exactly what I meant Hood. We get it, you died but there's no point in acting so brain dead all the time."

Tim burst out laughing.

"That's it!" Jason spun and in a split second, he now stood next to Damian, gun at the back of the latter's head. "Say one more word and I'll send the Devil his own special son."

"-Tt-"

The gun was then gone before his finger could tighten on the trigger. Jason's hand was empty and a very annoyed Nightwing stood glaring at the two. It wasn't quite a Batglare yet but it was enough to stop the bloodshed from happening. In his hands were an electrical escrima stick ready to strike and Jason's gun.

All of the Robins had brought their uniforms and weapons as part of the agreement of them attending. Even the masks had to be brought even though it'd be kinda obvious how heroes from Gotham appear right when four Gothamites turn up.

Jason snatched the gun back and went back to his unpacking, unintelligible muttering starting up.

Dick sighed. "Hey Tim, don't forget to send Bruce Umbridge's speech. He'll be over the moon at what the Ministry are up to" He said recalling dinner.

Returning to his own mess of clothes, Dick dumped them on top of his own equipment in the chest.

It'll do for now but if they could find some old, secret cubby hole. It would be a huge help. If movies had taught Dick anything, it was that old castles always had secrets like that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Annoyed, Tim pulled out his laptop from his freshly packed chest. He jumped onto the bed, resting it on his knees, Tim booted up his newly improved laptop.

A minute later, the brothers heard sniffling coming from the boy.

Tim had his head down, wiping his glassy eyes. Dick ran over and placed an arm around Tim. 

"What's wrong Timmy?" 

Tim gestured to the laptop's screen where full Internet and reception bars were shown.

"It's just so God damn beautiful!" He cried 

○♧•••••••••••••••••••••♧○

When Harry woke the next morning, the first thing he heard was a door clicking shut. Harry shot up, looking around the room he saw that Seamus was gone. Harry scowled. They were both not over the argument from the night before. The bloody Ministry and Daily Prophet had lied to everyone, turning them all against him, even his friends.

He wondered what would've happened if Ron hadn't shut the two of them up. Things probably would've turned nasty.

It was early but Harry decided against staying in the bedroom. He quickly got dressed and made his way down to the common room.

Unsurprisingly, Hermoine was there. She sat in a large armchair, studying one of her text books.

"Hey, Hermoine. What are you reading?" He asked, taking a seat next to hers.

"Oh, it's just a book from my Ancient Runes class." She replied closing the book. "I saw Seamus storm out earlier, what happened?"

"Just anouther person calling me a liar. I should be used to it by now but when he said it was my fault he nearly wasn't allowed to come back to Hogwarts, I just snapped. If his mother doesn’t believe me and Dumbledore, she shouldn't take it out on everyone else." 

Hermoine grimaced at her friends bitter tone. "I know it's hard Harry but you've got to realise. The school year was over when you came back with Cedric, telling us all about," she flinched slightly, "Voldemort. Everyone went home before it could set in and then the Ministry start spreading that you and Dumbledore had gone mad-"

"But it's not true-" 

"I know that!" Hermoine snapped. "But they don't though. All they've heard all Summer is that you're a lier and just trying to get attention." She gave him a small smile. "At least you're not on your own. You've got Ron, me and now the Order too."

Hermoine grinned "And at least you're not the complete talk of the school."

"I'm not sure everyone's so happy with the attention the Americans are getting." Harry laughed. Hermoine blushed.

The two then heard movement. Their gazes fell to the stairs as Ron, Dean and Neville appeared, yawning and bleary-eyed.

"Morning you two." Ron walked over to his friends, stretching. "I don't know about you but I'm starving. How about breakfast?"

The trio made their way out through the portrait door. Harry soon to remember his long forgotten meeting with the strange Slytherin boy.

**< Timebreak>**

As the trio finished their breakfast, Ron couldn't help but remind them of their unfortunate classes that day.

"Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge all in one day. I don't know had I'm going to make it through today let alone the year!"

Harry gave a small laugh as Hermoine scolded their friend.

"If you actually paid attention you wouldn't be having this problem." 

"How can you expect me to learn with loonies like Trelawney teaching us." 

"Maybe if you hadn't picked Divination, you wouldn't-"

"HEY HARRY!" A voice called. The trio turned to see Dick bounding up to them, his brothers slowly following. 

Ron looked around to see if anyone else was leaving. There wasn't. "Wait, he's calling you?" Ron frowned "He's not going to pick on other students already is he? He really is just a typical Slytherin isn't-"

Hermoine slapped Ron's arm, quietening the boy. The trio stood as the Slytherins approached. Not sure what was going to happen.

The four boys still wore uniforms like the day before, meaning this was probably going to be their own new uniform. Each brother, besides Dick, looked like they were going to die of boredom or tear each other apart. Seen by how each one glared at each other and stood a good two feet away from one another. 

Dick jumped at Harry, slinging an arm around him with a grin on his face. Harry stood awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Uh, hi Dick." Harry said, still unsure of the nickname.

Hermoine and Ron's heads did a double take on Harry. Wide eyed at what he'd just called the friendly boy. "Harry!" Hermoine started but was cut off by Dick.

"It's ok, I asked him to call me that." He laughed.

Understanding crossed the girl's face. "Oh, yes. Dick is a nickname for Richard isn't it?"

They all ignored Ron's questioning look. Dick gave the girl a smile. "Richard is just too formal." He stuck out his free hand, "Dick Grayson. It's nice to meet you." Hermoine and then Ron shook his hand.

Giving his head and quick shake, Dick remembered why he'd come over to the three Gryffindors. 

"I forgot to introduce my little brothers yesterday." He gestured to the other three Slytherins as they finally reached the group. "Harry meet Jason, Tim and Damian. Jay, Tim, Dami meet Harry Potter." gesturing to Harry. 

"And who are they?" Tim pointed at Hermoine and Ron.

Hermoine stepped forward seeing that Dick didn't actually know who they were. "I’m Hermoine Granger and this is Ron Weasley." She gestured to Ron.

Ron scrunched up his nose. "How's he your little brother. He looks like he should be in seventh year." ignoring his introduction.

Jason smirked. "Believe it or not Gingy, Dick's half a year older. Even if he acts like a four year old."

Dick mocked offence "I'll have you know, I'm more of a mature eight."

"I'll die and come back _again_ before you're mature."

Dick and Jason laughed as their brothers grinned.

The trio stood, confused. It wasn't that funny, maybe it's an inside joke? But even then the comment had sounded off.

Damian let out a small "-Tt-" silencing his brothers. He stood with his arms crossed, looking expectedly at Dick. 

"Oh, yes." Dick turned to Harry, even though he still had an arm around him. "We were wondering if you could give us some directions to our classes. We kinda don't know where we're going."

Hermoine smiled and quickly pulled out a loose sheet from her bag. "Could you please let me see your timetables?" The brothers pulled out their schedules and handed them to the witch. A moment later she tore a piece off the sheet and handed it to Damian with his schedule and a minute after that, she did the same for Tim. When she came to the final two schedules she looked up at the remaining two brothers.

"You two mainly have the same classes as us, if you want we could show you around?" She offered.

While Dick grinned and gave an upbeat "Sure", Jason just gave a shrug with a "Whatever."

"Anyway, guess I should head to class then." Tim walked away from the group but before he got even two steps away, Dick was giving him a hug. 

"Try to make some friends Tim and at least act as if you're paying attention. No matter how bored you are, don't fall asleep."

Hermoine seemed offended at the idea.

Tim just stood there, arms at his sides. patiently waiting for his brother to let go. "No promises." Then  Dick was gone and Tim continued on his way, directions in hand.

When saying Dick was gone, he had literally vanished. A gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and blew past the trio.

"GRAYSON! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL LET GO OF ME, NOW!" 

The trio twirled around to face the shout. Dick stood with Damian, who had been sneaking away to his own class, in his arms, struggling.

"Try not to kill anyone today lil' D." Dick said before letting go, jumping back ten feet from where his brother was now slashing at the space next to him. 

"You'll be the only one dying today Grayson." Damian glared at his brother before turning on his heel and leaving.

Dick spun around "We should probably get going too." 

The trio watched as Dick bounced around them to Jason to reclaim his fallen bag, still slightly confused at the odd display of affection Dick gave his brothers. Slightly worried about what he'd said to his youngest brother. 

"Are we going to class or not. I don't want to be late."Jason said getting confused looks, he didn't exactly look like the type of person who would been worried about being late for class.

"Yeah, how far up are we going?" Dick said, practically bouncing as he looked up at all the moving stairs.

"Professor Binns class is in the first floor." Hermoine stated, walking up a unmoving staircase. The boys followed behind her up the two flights of stairs. When she got to the top she gestured to the door next to her "It's just down here." 

Dick let out a groan, throwing his head back. "Noooooo. I was so close." Jason frowned at him. Dick threw up an arm, gesturing to the stairs just ahead of them. It was mid move. 

"Oh, that's actually kinda cool." Jason said, surprised.

Dick comically fell to his knees. "I know." he whispered dramatically.

The people around him rolled their eyes, wondering which choice they'd made in their life that had led them here.

**< Timebreak>**

When Harry came out of the History of Magic class, he couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Dick and Jason had payed attention during the entire class. A feat even Ravenclaws believed only Hermoine could do.

Hermoine, of course, was ecstatic. She felt as if they'd all had a bonding moment. 

They all began to make their way down to the dungeons for their next class. The dreaded Potions with Snape.

When they entered the room, Harry quickly remembered all of the _brilliant_ memories he'd made in this particular class.

As the five took the remaining row at the front of the class, he couldn't help but notice that none of the Slytherins had even talked to him today, not even Malfoy. Which was especially weird now that he was in his turf, it wouldn't last for much longer though. 

Harry looked around the room. All the Slytherins had their heads down, whispering in little huddled groups, sneaking glances at the five as they walked past. Harry only needed one try to guess who they were looking at. Even if it wasn't directed at him, having nearly every Slytherin and stare in your direction in awe brought with it an unnerving feeling.

Draco and Co sat at the back of the room, the only people glaring at the five. When Harry sat down he heard movement behind him, Draco was standing in front of him soon after.

"Gone and made yourself some new friends Potter." He sneered. "I suppose it's only suiting that those fake Slytherins would be friends with you lot."

Draco had the attention of the entire class now.

"What do you mean "fake Slytherins""? Harry glanced at the brothers. Dick was squinting at the blond, questioning the statement himself as well. Jason rolled his eyes with a hard expression on his face, annoyed.

"You obviously know, why else would you be friends with them." Draco counted each point on a finger. "They're filthy mudbloods. The youngest is a psychopath. The one in the leather is a thug. The third is a stuck up nobody that looks like a corpse. And sunshine over there must have begged the hat to put him in Slytherin. He's probably the only reason they're even allowed here, to stop the rest from plotting to murder us." He spat.

Suddenly a fist went flying. If it wasn't for the fact that it had stopped an inch in front of Malfoy's face, it wouldn't have been seen. Malfoy's eyes widened and his entire body jerked back, causing him to fall into Pansy and then the rest of his goons. They all looked terrified.

Heads snapped towards the owner of the fist but instead of Jason just trying to give the bullies a scare, it was Dick and he looked ready to maim someone. Jason had two arms around his brother, the only thing saving Malfoy. 

Dick pulled himself from Jason's grip, glaring at Draco. "Don't ever bad mouth my family again." He snarled, the class flinched at the sudden cold tone. He sounded like a completely different person.

Jason gave a low, dark chuckle. "I guess you were worried about the wrong person." 

The two returned to their seats just as Snape arrived. Draco sped over to his head of house. 

"Sir! Sir, the new student, he tried to hit me!"

Snape looked to the front, at Jason. "Todd."

Jason turned around with a sigh. "Yes sir?"

"No, Professor. His brother."

Snape raised an eyebrow, looking at the last boy in the row. "Grayson?" Surprise laced his tone.

Dick turned, smiling as if he was still at the start of the day and hadn't just transformed into a second person a few seconds prior. "Yes, Professor?" The transition from murderous to happy and normal was almost scarier than the punch. Almost. 

Snape blinked before looking at the boy next to him, glancing at Grayson again and then finishing on the prefect. "Go sit down Draco."

Draco's face fell. Professors always listened to what he said, especially Snape. "B-But Sir." 

"Are you hurt boy?"

"What? No-."

"Then go sit down. You're wasting my time and I don't need to hear about things that didn't even happen. Now go sit down."

Draco sat back down in the back of the class next to his friends. Shocked at the turn of events along with every other present student. 

The class started and the students quickly forgot about the scene they'd witnesses as they focused on the difficult potion. Explosions and toxic smells coming from all around.

Once Hermoine showed the brothers what each ingredient was she let them get to work. Only for Jason to keep time with her, finishing with a perfect draught of peace without any help off of the witch.

Ten minutes after Dick let out a cheer as a silver mist appeared over his cauldron as well. He gave the other two successful students a high five before launching into a very animated conversation.

The rest of the class struggled with the potion resulting in the three being the only successful ones. Harry and Ron were both very jealous of the achievement they seemed to only get very few times. 

As they left at the end of class Harry couldn't help but wonder at the viciousness Dick had shown. Just like Damian it had happened in the blink of an eye. Did the rest of the brothers also fight like that? And if so, where had they learnt it? Who would show them? Why?

○♧••••••••••••••••••••••••♧○

Dick made his way out of the class grinning with an arm around both other owners of a correct potion.

He'd suspected that with all he'd heard about the dreaded Potions class it'd be hard, but once you knew what the ingredients were it was simply instructions for a plan and that, the Bat brothers, could do well.

Inside he grimaced as he saw Draco stand out of his way. He hadnt meant for that to happen but he loves his family and has to put up with enough from villains for some snobby kid to have a go at them too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update at least once a month but I'll try to get them up as soon as I can. All this is done on my phone so it mightn't be the best compared to other things.


	4. The Curious Case of Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trip up to the highest tower of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron discover that the Slytherin brother clad in leather might also need to put up with a certain professor too. 
> 
> The results leave the two Gryffindors shocked when the news gets passed on to the third of the golden trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all those comments, they are SO AMAZING to read. I hope you like the new chapter too. :D

When the boys finally said goodbye to Hermoine and parted ways for the next class, Harry didn't know how he was going to break the news to Dick. 

They were about to use the stairs. Nearly all of them. This was serious.

Ron and Harry led the Slytherins back up the stairs. When they reached the first floor, Dick's head dropped and he turned off for the first floor again, bumping into Ron as he continued past the door for the next set of stairs. Dick blinked at the redhead.

"Wha- Aren't we heading out this way?" Dick's eyes widened in realisation "Wait. We're going up higher?" 

Ron smirked, looking towards his fellow Gryffindor.

"Dick." Harry smiled "We'll have to use just about every staircase here to get to Divination." The boy's jaw dropped.

"It's in the highest tower after all." Ron added, trying not to laugh at his new friend while his eyes bulged out of his head on hearing the news.

"No. You're messing with me. The highest tower. Really?" Dick clutched onto Ron's sweater.

Ron answered unaware of what they were about to unleash "Yeah but I wouldn't get too excited, Trelawney has a few screws loose and can't predict a thing. Been predicting Harry's death for years now." He laughed. But the brothers ignored the last statement on their teacher. Dick was gone again and a small smirk appeared on Jason's face. They didn't know what they'd gotten themselves into by telling Dick about the long trip and Jason was looking forward to the show. 

**< Timebreak>**

Never. Again.

Harry decided to never again tell Dick something he's excited about. Be it a party or even a game. Not him. It's too soon to see another death and by God it wasn't going to be him from absolute terror for his friends life.

Ron didn't seem to much better himself. A look of horror and amazement now seemingly stuck to his face. Jason on the other hand was looking between the two Gryffindors, shaking from trying not to burst into laughter. You'd think he'd be worried for his brother's life but maybe he was used to it. Somehow.

As the quartet made their way up the ladder to class, Harry and Ron had to pull their hands off of Dick. They didn't know how else to prevent the boy from falling over a banister as he peered over the edge while it moved. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, grabbing the boys attention as he made sure Dick didn't do any stunts going up the the final hurdle, they had worked too hard for it all to go down the drain now. Ron nodded his head, directing Harry's eyes to their hands, which were still stuck with fingers curled around the air, twitching from gripping the Slytherin so tight. 

During the entire journey up the castle Dick had been toeing the line of physics itself, seeing how far he could push the boundaries of falling to death by splat. The fact that he could go so far and not fall was amazing. He was, like, at a forty-five degree angle and  _didn't fall_.

If it wasn't for the fact he was a Slytherin, Harry would have asked him to join the quidditch team. There was also the fact that he'd try to kill himself while up in the air doing tricks.

Harry went up the ladder next. Jason and Dick were already seated at a table, two large beanbags as their chairs. Dick was talking to Jason, for some reason Dick didn't look right. He looked too tall in his seat for an old beanbag. Jason just sitting there, oddly enough he was actually smiling at Dick which could be because he caused the boy to give him a deadpan look.

Harry and Ron took the last table, not too far from the brothers. Then the whispering began. All the students around them had noticed the Gryffindors dishevelled appearance and pale faces, quick glances being thrown at them as theories were being made. Great. More rumours.

All conversations were then lost when Jason let out a loud, hearty laugh. Not even the other Slytherins had heard much more than the odd comment thrown in by the boy so even they were taken aback. When he had quietened down Jason didn't even seem to notice the silence, either that or he didn't care about all the eyes on him.

Harry could see some of the girls struggling to not swoon at the boy in the leather jacket. When was this even a thing? In all fairness it happened with Lockheart and Cedric and a lot of the Durmstrang boys from last year too but this was another level.

Jason was an odd one, Harry had to say. He was always quiet and dangerous looking and yet he seemed to just love to have the last word, to be with others. Jason could be a leader, shown by his air of power and how those reacted around him. He seemed to be the perfect description of someone who you would look out for, not wanting to cross their path and yet for whatever reason Harry was reminded of Hermoine when he looked at Jason. Maybe it was because he actually wanted to go to classes.

Just then Trelawney made her entrance.

○♧•••••••••••••••••••••♧○

 Dick didn't know what to expect when he climbed up the ladder but it was almost strange how at home he felt in the dark room. When he had been told of taking the Divination classes by Bruce, Dick had instantly been reminded of Haly's. Now and again a fortune teller would join the circus and set up a small tent just outside the main one that the performances his family would do took place in. Even though each one who joined was different, every one of them were the same. The same dress up, the same dark, smoky tent and the same tricks to get customers. To think that most of them weren't far off from the truth was very amusing. What If one of them actually was using magic? Oh irony aren't you so very clever, having everyone laugh and make fun of those crystal balls and weird smelling incense only for it being real as Tim having a coffee addiction.

He quickly crossed the room to where Jason was sinking into a large beanbags with a low table. Plopping down into the second beanbag, Dick watched as the table was suddenly a foot too high for him to use. Struggling to look over the table even in it's shortened state, he pouted. Jason smirked at his trouble.

"What's wrong shorty, wanna ask to trade tables?" Dick gave an annoyed look.

"You picked this on purpose, didn't you Jay?" A toothy grin was given as a resonse. Dick huffed and awkwardly pulled himself up out of the chair. He looked at it for a moment before deciding that kneeling was the best answer to the height problem and fell back into the chair again. "I am so getting pins and needles in my legs after this." He said giving Jason a blank look. "Do you think they'll notice if I go down the ladder on my hands?" 

Jason laughed. "I don't think you'll go unnoticed at this place for a long time Dickybird." 

Chairs screeched as the last table was taken. Dick looked over, doing a double take. Harry and Ron looked like they'd had a run in with a couple of thugs. They were pale skinned and wide eyed. Their hair and clothes were ruffled up as if they had been in a fight. Their hands were shaking and curled up from lack of blood flow. "What happened to them? We only left them for a minute." 

"No. They've let you go for a minute."

"Ooooohh," Dick blinked. "Well it's not my fault they wouldn't let me look over the stairs. I was perfectly fine, especially in a school full of people who could flick their wrist and save me if I actually somehow fell. I could even save myself!"

"You really think people who barely know Bruce or even Bats would know about your gravity defying powers. We're lucky enough no one has realised that one kid is legally dead thanks to the lack of international " _muggle_ " news."

Dick's face lit up. "Can you imagine someone in the Great Hall freaking out over a zombie suddenly being their housemate."

Jason threw back his head laughing, drawing a few stares. It'd take Jason to laugh at a joke about his own death. "Why are these magic people so God damn oblivious to the world around them.

A woman then made her appearance. Professor Trelawney. The woman did not surprise Dick at all, seemingly to also be fairly similar to those from the circus. She was thin and had big, bulging eyes thanks to her small, round glasses and frizzy hair to match. Colourful shawls and cloaks covered her body and were lined with shimmery sequins and beads, only being outdone by all the bangles that she wore. Dick swore he'd seen her on the train at one point, if not then it was some time before he was born.

"You cannot be serious..." Jason muttered in disbelief, coming to the same line of thought as Dick he turned to the boy whispering "Do you know her?"

He held his tongue, trying not to laugh. "Nope." The word making a pop at the "p".

Trelawney's entrance concluded of the hippy like woman making her way to and fro from each students table, telling them the importance of getting a good O.W.L.S. (Oh yeah. Something Bruce failed to mention was that besides looking out for Harry, keeping up their grades, trying not to get too much attention and not get caught or detention (A lot was expected of them) they also had to pass exams with years of catch up to do! There isnt enough time in the day with the night included!) score and what the students will be doing for the year ahead.

As the professor made her way towards Harry and Ron, the two visibly tried to shrink down into their seats, trying to get away from the woman. Other students seemed to grow anxious as well as she neared them.  _What's going on?_  

Then it happened. Trelawney froze mid-step, one hand gripped her head while the other wavered side to side out in front of her. 

"I'm sensing..." She wailed, wandering forward till she stood at Harry's table. "Death." The entire room instantly sagged, Sighing at the declaration. Then Dick remembered what the Gryffindors had said earlier, this was a common event. But then Trelawney frowned and turned from Harry.

"I sense the dead are with us." Judging by the confused looks this wasn't what usually happened.

○♧••••••••••••••••••••••••♧○

_Um what?_

The class exchanged looks at Trelawney's news.  _Since when could she even do that?_ Harry thought of all those shows his Aunt Petunia would watch about those mediums who could supposedly speak to the dead, for the price of a show ticket office course. Everyone knows that they're only making it up but for some reason Petunia enjoys it, even though she hates actual magical things. Maybe Trelawney picked up a few things watching TV?

Trelawney spun, facing some other tables, and meandered forward again. 

"YOU!!" She declared pointing at a student. Harry and half the class stood, trying to see who was this year's new death victim.  

It was Jason.

"YOU HAVE BATHED IN THE POOL OF THE DEAD AND COME BACK." Trelawney drew her hands to her chest turning away from him as if he was about to jump up and take her hand off. "Such a curse for one so young to have such a soul. Parts of death itself now cling to you for eternity, corrupting you even more." 

Jason hadn't moved but his once neutral face now looked surprised at the outburst; his eyebrows raised an mouth slightly agape. 

Dick, who had looked intrigued before, now had his brows furrowed, squinting at the woman.

The brothers looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Jason fell forward onto his knees, keeled over the table as he clutched his stomach. Dick had fallen as well.... backwards. By the sheer force of throwing his head back, Dick had toppled the beanbag back and hit the ground with a loud "thud" causing a few spluttered laughter throughout the class. He looked as if he was in physical pain as he clawed at his stomach with tears in his eyes, his legs propped up into the air by the beanbag. Maybe an actual hex had been put on them? Would explain a few things.

At the continued laughing, a few random students began to laugh as well. The contagious laughter passed on to Ron and soon Harry followed suit. Soon even the Slytherins were laughing and eventually Trelawney herself by the time Dick and Jason were collapsed from where they were previously dying, panting with massive smiles on their faces. 

By the time the entire class had calmed down (Trelawney. It was Trelawney that took forever to calm down. Her laugh is worse than Luna's) there were fifteen minutes left of class. Trelawney didn't bother do anything but ask for seven inches about a new dream that everyone had during the Summer. Seven inches. About something that could be made up on the spot. _What_ is even happening to the school anymore? Easy homework? That sort of thing was unheard of. What's up with these transfers, breaking things from arms to gravity and now to personalities? Now this was _true_ magic.

**< Timebreak>**

The entire way to the next class, Dick had a large toothy smile. Everyone who had been in Divination were in brilliant moods, a few smiling as well. Strolling into the final class for the day next to Jason, the two of them went to the front row, waiting for class to begin. Chattering commenced throughout the room as students from the other class were informed of the events of Divination. Looking back, he could see people were glancing at them, some with utter disbelief on their faces. Hermoine looked absolutely shocked, wide eyed she stared at the two, she hated Trelawney and her weird ways but hearing about this total one-eighty on her personality was kinda weird.

They seemed to be getting a lot of attention....

"We're really failing at laying low aren't we?" He realised, turning back to Jason. 

Jason chucked "Well aren't you a bright spark Dickhead. Using those detective instincts like that."

"I can't belief how right that Trelawney woman was." Dick said remembering what had caused the whole incident. "She really was on the dot with the whole "pool of the dead" thing."

"I'm not sure if I should be complemented by being called corrupted? I mean, it's not as if I kill _everyone_ now, just couple every now and then for anger relief...." Jason looked away in thought, "Which might be a bit too common to be healthy. Who am I gonna kill now though? It's too noticeable if a kid dies, also it goes against one of my few actual morals."

"Does that mean you were never actually going to kill Tim or Damian?" Dick asked hopefully.

Jason laughed in reply "Oh no, they're dead. So's you and B. It'll just be me and Alfred in the mansion, living the good life."

 The two could only laugh, unaware that it would be their only happy memory of being in DADA.

○♧••••••••••••••••••••••••♧○

Harry and Ron watched as Hermoine, along with the half of the class who hadn't been in Divination, perfected their goldfish impressions on Dick and Jason. Since she had been told of what had transpired Hermoine was bug eyed and in shock, Harry truly felt worried, this was very out of character for her.

The brothers laughter seemed to shake the witch back into focus. Her head snapped back to Ron and Harry "What did Trelawney say exactly. Don't leave anything out."

The boys shrugged at her. "I don't remember, but it had something to do with death too. I think that must be all Trelawney can predict at this stage, it's all I hear from her." Ron replied. Hermoine frowned at Ron but before she could say a word to scold him, Harry spoke up.

"The dead is with us." Harry said, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember. The other two Gryffindors turned to Harry.

"What did you say Harry?" The witch asked.

Harry looked up at his friends "It's what Trelawney said: The dead are with us, you have bathed in the pool of the dead," his brow furrowed once more as he looked away, "I can't remember what was said exactly but it was something about his soul. She said it was corrupt, a curse.... What could that mean? The  _pool of the dead_?" Harry's eyes returned to the witch, the last line being directed at her. The brightest witch of their age looked towards the two Slytherins in the front of the class, a confused look on her face.

"I don't know."

The boys were chilled to the bone at her announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't up as fast as usual, I'm still trying to look for time between all the schoolwork. :-P
> 
> I also just couldn't motivate myself to write. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for Umbridge interactions, just leave a comment. I won't be following everything from the book word for word but instead will be just fast forwarding to parts that would include both the Bat brothers and Golden Trio and some Bats up to now good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please if there's anything that you noticed could be better please leave a review.


End file.
